


I should've stayed in bed

by patthephilatos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Lots of dialogue, M/M, Yulma Week 2018, editing-what's editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patthephilatos/pseuds/patthephilatos
Summary: Yulma week 2018 day 2:  Protea | change, transformationKanda wished he hadn't gotten out of bed. He wouldn't be short again if he did and this is all the science division's fault.





	I should've stayed in bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what happens when you think in the middle of the night "hey I wonder what would happen if you took the zombie arc but with yulma and take the zombies out but leave the beginning part with the science division in." That is how that was created, enjoy :).

Kanda hated the science division. He really did. They made far too much weird shit. They all got forced into helping the science division clean up their area(god knows why though. It’ll just get messy next week anyways) and they really shouldn’t let Miranda carry things with Komui’s crazy inventions in them. Because now here he is, fucking tiny again. Miranda had accidentally tripped and dropped the box and of fucking course it landed on him again. He grumbled as Miranda started profusely apologize for being a klutz.  
“It’s okay Miranda. It’ll wear off. Don’t worry too much.”  
Kanda turned around and noticed Alma behind him. Least he wasn’t the only one who got hit. He rolled his eyes as he walked up and wrapped an arm around him “Don’t look so grumpy Yu. It’ll wear off”  
“I know it will Alma. This is the fucking second time this has happened to me.” He heard Alma laugh at that and he couldn’t help but give a small smile to it. It had been several months since Alma had joined the order and he’d gotten comfortable with his friend hanging around him. It’s not like he could really get rid of him though, he had always seemed to find him no matter how hard he tried to hide from him when Alma first came to the order.  
“When was the first this happened?”  
“We were moving from the old headquarters to this one and shit like this happened. The science division has far too much weird shit in here.”  
He listened to alma laugh before calling out “Oi Reever! You better not have any Komuvitamin D around here!”  
“We shouldn’t Kanda. We got rid of it after the last incident. But we have the antidote this time if Komui found a way to keep some.”  
Kanda groaned at the memory. Nobody needed a repeat of that.  
“Do I even wanna know what Komuvitamin D is?”  
“No. Not even in the slightest Alma.”  
Alma nodded and smiled “I don’t think being kid sized is really that bad Yu. It could be worse.”  
“Nothing could be worse than the Komuvitamin D. Trust me on that one Alma..”  
Alma laughed loudly and shook his head “One day you’ll have to tell me about that Yu. It sounds interesting and yet slightly terrifying”  
Kanda rolled his eyes and picked up the box he was carrying. Least he was only short and not meowing like a cat like Lenalee had at one point. Alma followed behind him and he rolled his eyes “Must you always follow me Alma?”  
“Well why not? We’re friends.”  
“Friends don’t always follow each other around.”  
Alma stuck his tongue out at him before catching up to Kanda. “They can if they want to.”  
“You mean you’ll do it if you want to. You always seem to follow me regardless of my opinion”  
“Well if I listened to your opinion all the time, we wouldn’t even be friends! And now you’re my best friend Yu.” He smiled brightly and moved closer to him.  
Kanda smiled a bit as he walked with Alma. Alma wasn’t wrong when he said that. They really wouldn’t be friends if Alma had pushed for it. Even if that meant all the fights back in the lab at the Asian branch. But now they were together again, although he wasn’t quite sure he’d call Alma his ‘best friend.’ He’d barely call Alma a ‘friend’ but regardless, give him an inch and he’ll take a mile. But it’s always been like that. Alma was a ridiculous friend and he still didn’t get how he could smile and laugh all the damn time but he could… and somehow he even got him to smile...only sometimes though. Alma wasn’t that big of an influence on him, but he could never hide from him anyways. Somehow he could always find him and it was almost impressive how he could track him down no matter what...But most of the time it was more annoying than impressive. But regardless, they were still friends and he was happy to have Alma around, not that he’d admit it to him though.  
“Whatcha thinking about Yu?”  
Kanda smirked and nudged him a bit playfully “Just how annoying you are.”  
“Yu!”  
Kanda laughed a bit “What? You are Alma. Are you saying you’re not annoying?”  
“I am!”  
Kanda set the box down and punched his shoulder a bit. “You’re definitely annoying Alma. Always following me around and you’re always smiling and laughing It’s very annoying.”  
“Normal people smile and laugh a lot Yu. You’re just not normal.”  
Kanda rolled his eyes and smirked “We’re second exorcists Alma. We’re not normal in any sense of the word.”  
“Whatever you say Yu~” Alma singsonged as he walked next to him.  
Kanda rolled his eyes and put the box down where Reever told him to. He was done helping the science division. He was already short, he didn’t want to be meowing like a cat next or wearing bunny ears or some shit. Why Komui came up with such strange stuff he’ll never understand nor did he want to understand. He watched Alma walk around and help out more. He started laughing when he heard the moyashi yell “Not again!” He walked over and found Allen with long hair. He smirked and a bit mockingly said “Look the Moyashi has pretty long hair again.”  
“The name’s Allen! Besides, I’m taller than you right now Bakanda! So if anybody’s a moyashi here, it’s you!”  
“Stop fighting you two!” Kanda moved his head and saw Alma was the one who said that behind Allen. He also must’ve got caught in it as well as he had long hair. It suited him though, especially with their current height. He had never seen him with long hair and he guessed this may be the only time he may ever see him with long hair.  
“Yu, do you have an extra hair tie with you or something? It’s all in my face now.”  
Kanda couldn’t help but smile a bit at the long hair surrounding his face, the way Alma was smiling was ridiculous but it was somehow endearing…. He shook his head and rolled his eyes “I don’t carry hair ties with me Alma.”  
“Well you should! What am I supposed to do with all this hair now though. It’s all in my face!”  
Kanda rolled his eyes and smirked slightly “I didn’t say I didn’t have extras, I just don’t carry extras with me all the time”  
“Well what am I supposed to do with this now then?”  
“Come with me to my room and I can give you a hair tie there”  
Allen rolled his eyes and replied “Or Miranda could get you a hair tie.”  
Alma grabbed Kanda’s hand and started to pull him along out of the science division. Kanda let him drag him out because least he’s getting away from that damn area. The farther away they are from it, the less likely they’ll get caught up in some more shit. Plus it gave him more time to look at the long hair Alma now had. It suited him perfectly and-  
“Yu, can you do something about this now though? I can’t see anything and I swear I’m going to run into something with being this short.”  
Kanda rolled his eyes at his friend and pulled him along “Come on, let’s just get to my room”  
“But Yu! You never answered my question….”  
“Must I do something about it now though?”  
“Please Yu….”  
Kanda turned around to see Alma’s puppy dog eyes. God they were cute….and Alma knew he always got his way with them. They were impossible to say no to...and with the long hair falling along Alma’s face that was highlighting his face, including those stupid puppy dog eyes and the pouting look on his lips. He looked at his lips and for a second thought about what it would feel like to feel those lips against his own. He quickly pushed it out of his mind and blamed the damn puppy dog eyes looking at him.  
“Yu….”  
Kanda grumbled as he pulled out his own hair tie.“Stand still alright?”  
Alma smiled and hugged him “Thanks Yu!”  
“Get off me Alma!”  
“No. I’m going to hug you and you’re going to like it”  
“I refuse to accept that.”  
“Then you’re just going to deal with it while I hug you.”  
“Just get off me Alma!”  
Kanda grumbled louder as Alma hugged him tighter. Part of Alma’s hair fell in his mouth and he had to try and get it out of his mouth. “Are you ever going to get off me Alma?”  
“I’ll stop hugging you when I feel like it Yu.”  
Why he was letting Alma still hug him was beyond him honestly but he was letting him. After who knows how long(probably was only a few minutes but to him it felt like hours), Alma finally let out of the hug. “You’re so grumpy Yu.”  
“Maybe it’s because you’re so god damn cheerful Alma. Somebody has counterbalance it”  
He heard Alma laugh which made him smile slightly.  
“Hey I made you smile!”  
“You’re fucking ridiculous Alma. That’s what you are.”  
“But I still made you smile! So you must like it to some degree”  
“I’m stuck being your friend aren’t I? So I have to like you to some degree. Now stand still alright.”  
He saw Alma nod and smile as he walked behind him and ran his fingers through Alma’s now long hair. It felt so soft...Probably from whatever Alma used on his own hair. Alma kept telling him that he needed to use something more than soap on his hair but why use something else when soap worked just as well? He ran it through Alma’s hair a few more times before grabbing his hair tie and putting it up in a ponytail.  
“There. Now you can stop whining about having hair in your face.”  
Alma laughed and followed Kanda to his room “But now it’s stuck in your face”  
“Yes but least I’m not whining about it being in my face all the time.”  
“Yu! Why are you so mean!”  
Kanda rolled his eyes and smirked “I don’t know Alma. Why are you so cheerful?”  
He heard Alma laugh at that and he shook his head. Why he was friends with such a cheerful weirdo, he’ll never understand but they’d known each far too long. Eventually they got to his room and he pulled Alma inside. He walked over and grabbed a new hair tie to give to Alma.  
“Yu, will you let me braid your hair since it’s out of the ponytail?”  
“If you want to die then you can try.” He turned around to see Alma pouting on his bed. He rolled his eyes and pulled out Alma’s ponytail. He set his hair tie down as he ran his fingers through Alma’s hair again. It honestly felt so soft and he loved the way it looked on Alma….It was almost a shame it was disappear once the potion wore off but Kanda was done being short. He knew if he saw the moyashi again he’d comment on how he was taller than him right now and he was not in the mood to deal with that. He pulled Alma’s hair back up into a ponytail. He looked at Alma’s face afterwards and saw that he was still pouting.  
“Stop pouting Alma!”  
“But you’d look so pretty with a braid”  
“Don’t you dare touch my hair.”  
“Pleeeease!”  
“No Alma!”  
“You’d look so pretty with it Yu!”  
“I don’t give a shit Alma! Do not touch my hair.”  
Alma pouted but still reached up and ran his fingers through Kanda’s hair. “You really should use something other the soap on your hair.”  
“Why would I do that when it works just as well as anything else? I don’t need anything fancy.”  
“Shampoo is not that fancy Yu!”  
“It’s unnecessary.”  
“It is not!” Alma sighed loudly and pouted again. “Let me braid your hair!”  
“Over my dead body.”  
“Yu! Come on….It’s not that bad.”  
“Don’t you dare.”  
He sighed when he saw Alma give him puppy dog eyes. He knew it was going to cave because he couldn’t deny the puppy dog eyes. He wished he could say no to it but he couldn't. Something about the way his lips look when he pout or how his nose scrunches up a bit and shows off the scar over the bridge of his nose. But it was most likely the way Alma could make his eyes look so god damn pitiful when he did the puppy dog eyes. Fuck him, fuck the goddamn puppy dog eye look he has on his face right now and fuck the fact that he can’t seem to say no to it.  
“Please Yu…”  
Kanda sighed and glared at him. “Will you stop making that fucking puppy dog eye face if I say yes?”  
Alma smiled brightly and hugged him tightly “Thanks Yu!”  
“Get the fuck off me and just do it before I change my mind.”  
Alma smiled and ran his fingers through Kanda’s hair. He ran his fingers through it a few times before he started to braid it.  
“I hate you sometimes”  
“But Yu….You’ll look so cute! And besides, it’ll fit with our current small form”  
“I hate the science division.”  
Alma smiled as he finished the braid and put the hair tie in to hold the braid in. He could see the death stare he was being given but it didn’t work as well right now since he looked so cute with how small he is and the current braid in his hair.  
“God you look cute right now.”  
“I’m going to kill you Alma.”  
“Aww...You’re not really going to kill your best friend are you?”  
He saw Kanda walk over and pick up mugen, which meant it was definitely time to leave.  
“Bye Yu! Thanks for the hair tie and letting me braid your hair!” He said that quickly before running out of the room.  
Kanda glared at him before running after him with mugen. He was definitely going to pay for giving him those god damn puppy dog eyes and braiding his hair. But first, he was going to have to track down Alma again. That would be fun.


End file.
